


Bucky Barnes is not a babysitter

by NikitaSwan



Series: Life of Bucky Barnes [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Avengers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes is actually a babysitter, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikitaSwan/pseuds/NikitaSwan
Summary: Локи превратил мстителей в детей и теперь Барнсу нужно за ними присматривать.- Тони, не нужно рисовать себе бородку. Этот маркер не стирается.- Наташа, хватит бить Клинта и верни ему леденец.- Стив, выключи долбаную "Русалочку", ты смотришь её уже третий раз подряд.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Идея о маленьких мстителях родилась благодаря этой картинке.  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/07/dd/20/07dd20c2f1d0ce5647f52eb31f5d8843.jpg
> 
> Состав команды: Тони, Стив, Клинт, Наташа, Тор, Брюс и Баки.
> 
> Изначально планировалось, что это будет забавный драббл. Но в итоге сюда ещё как-то влились страдания Барнса и получился миник.
> 
> Идея с проказником Локи стара как мир, но мне чертовски захотелось написать именно эту историю.  
> В общем, надеюсь вам она тоже понравится.  
> P.S. автор питается, в основном, любовью читателей и пищит от счастья, когда ему оставляют комментарии.

Баки отдал деньги кокетливо улыбающейся кассирше, старательно избегая её взгляда, и подхватил с прилавка пакет со сливами.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он и стремительно понёсся прочь из магазинчика.  
\- Приходите ещё, - бросила ему вдогонку девушка и расстроенно вздохнула.

К подобному вниманию со стороны девушек Баки уже привык. Он ещё в первый месяц свободной жизни осознал, что выглядит довольно привлекательно. Особенно для противоположного пола. 

Поначалу Барнса раздражало это внимание и он пытался избежать его всеми возможными способами: прятался в объёмные толстовки и натягивал бейсболку до самого подбородка. Но со временем привык и после долгих уговоров Роджерса, даже попробовал завести отношения. Он познакомился с милой брюнеткой, Бри, когда прогуливался по парку и поймал на себе её заинтересованный взгляд. Бри чуть не упала в обморок от восторга, когда Баки подошёл к ней и поздоровался. 

Бри оказалась довольно интересной личностью. Она знала кучу разных интересных вещей, много разговаривала и всегда улыбалась. Баки она понравилась и он пригласил её на свидание. Поначалу, всё шло довольно неплохо, они сходили на какой-то совершенно дурацкий фильм, а после зашли в небольшое кафе и заказали молочные коктейли. А потом Бри перестала болтать и стала спрашивать о жизни Баки. Барнс, понимая, что рано или поздно всё равно придётся рассказать, скрывать ничего не стал. Рассказал о времени, когда родился, о войне, о том как попал в плен на семьдесят лет и как потерял себя. Рассказал как теперь пытается по кусочком восстановить свою личность. Бри весь рассказ слушала практически не дыша, а в конце смущённо улыбнулась, сказала, что такого она не ожидала и, неловко извинившись, ушла. А ведь Баки даже не стал упоминать, что его использовали в качестве оружия!

Такая же ситуация повторилась ещё дважды - девушки велись на его приятную внешность и были совсем не готовы принимать то, что за ней скрывалось. Баки их не винил. Сам понимал, что с таким багажом как у него управится не каждая.

В башню он возвращался не торопясь, петляя между домами, чтобы путь получился подлиннее. Не то чтобы ему не нравилась башня - там была мягкая кровать, завораживающий вид из окна и невероятных размеров ванная. Просто там он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. С тех пор как он присоединился к Мстителям, наладить более-менее дружеских отношений с кем-то из них, кроме Стива, так и не получилось. На заданиях они все действовали слаженно, как и положено команде, но вот в обычной жизни...

Брюс, будучи не слишком социально активным, всё время торчал в своей лаборатории и тусовался только со Старком. Наташа, которую он, будучи солдатом Гидры, однажды подстрелил, всячески избегала контактов с ним. Клинт, видя холодность своей подруги, тоже не старался налаживать контактов. Тор в башне почти не появлялся, а в свои визиты редко натыкался на Барнса, который проводил вдали от общества восемьдесят процентов своего времени. А Тони... Ну, Старка очень интересовала его бионическая рука. Тони всегда был готов помочь с починкой и разрешал обращаться к нему по этому поводу в любое время дня и ночи. Сам же Баки воспринимался скорее как не шибко нужное приложение к этому чуду бионики.

Хор недовольных детских голосов Баки услышал ещё раньше, чем открылись двери лифта, пропуская солдата на общий этаж. Барнс был твёрдо намерен прошмыгнуть к себе будучи незамеченным, но планы сменились, стоила ему войти в гостиную.

Тор, понуро сгорбившись, сидел на диванчике, который, казалось, с трудом мог выдержать весь его немаленький вес, а вокруг кружили пятеро невероятно разозлённых детишек, лет четырёх каждый. Они хмурили свои детские бровки и морщили маленькие носики, что-то сердито говоря Тору, а тот весь сжался и жалостливо поглядывал на них из-за завесы своих шикарных волос. Баки недоумевал, как этот гигантский Асгардец может выглядеть таким маленьким и беззащитным в окружении детсадовцев.

А потом Барнс получше пригляделся к одному из сердитых младенцев и почувствовал как больно его нижняя челюсть треснулась об пол.

\- Стив, - ошеломлённо произнёс Барнс, прикрывая рот.  
\- Баки, - блондинистый малыш поднял на друга взгляд голубых глазок, слишком серьёзных для детского личика.  
\- Что тут происходит? - проходя в гостиную, спросил Баки и оглядел остальных детей. 

Он узнал в них Тони, Клинта, Наташу и Брюса.

\- Это всё проказы брата моего, Локи, - поведал Тор, не решаясь выпрямить спину под взглядом пяти недовольных пар глаз. - Мне так жаль, друзья мои.  
\- Жаль ему, - фыркнул малыш Клинт. - Что нам теперь делать-то? Трикстор же смылся.  
\- Он вернулся в Асгард, и я собираюсь последовать за ним, - решил Тор, поднимаясь на ноги. - Клянусь бородой Одина, я поймаю его и заставлю всё исправить, - громогласно известил Одинсон. 

Баки так и подмывало направить в него вентилятором, чтоб плащ за его спиной начал героически развиваться.

\- Ладно, пошли, - тяжело вздохнул Барнс и бросил пакет со сливами на диван. 

Он-то надеялся провести день в спортзале, а вечером завалиться на диван перед телеком. Но сгонять в Асгард, чтобы поохотиться за полу-богом тоже весело звучало. 

\- Нет, друг Баки, кто-то должен остаться и присмотреть за детьми, - возразил Тор.  
\- За нами не нужно присматривать, - возмутился Тони, топнув ногой по полу. - Мы, может быть и стали меньше, но наши мозги всё ещё при нас. Никому тут няньки не нужны.  
\- Да я в этом возрасте уже в цирке выступал, - поддакнул ему Клинт.  
\- Не буду говорить, что именно я делала в этом возрасте, но в сиделках точно не нуждалась, - махнув рыжей гривой, добавила Наташа.

Тор нахмурился и кивнул. Он отвёл Баки подальше от малышей мстителей и серьёзно прошептал:

\- Я бы с радостью взял тебя в мой мир, друг Баки, но мы не знаем как работает магия Локи. Кто-то должен остаться и присмотреть за ними.  
\- Как скажешь, друг Тор, - поникнув, согласился Барнс. 

Асгардец усмехнулся, услышав обращение и отошёл от Баки на несколько шагов. Он взмахнул молотом, прося Хеймдалля открыть портал и исчез.

Барнс тяжело вздохнул и направился обратно в гостиную. Он, чёрт возьми, Зимний солдат - хладнокровный и безжалостный убийца, лучший в своём деле. На его счету десятки идеально выполненных убийств. Он тот о кем пугают молодых агентов спецслужб. И он не подписывался становиться нянькой для пяти несносных детишек. 

\- Я собираюсь вернуться в свою мастерскую, - потирая переносицу тоненькими пальчиками, произнёс Тони. - И не смейте беспокоить меня, пока Тор не притащит сюда своего чокнутого братца.  
\- Я, пожалуй, тоже пойду к себе в лабораторию, - поддержал идею Брюс.

Наблюдая, за двумя удаляющимися тушками под метр ростом, Баки подумал, что стоило бы их остановить - детям в лабораториях не место. Там было много разных опасных инструментов и реактивов, как бы не поранились. Но потом Барнс вспомнил слова Старка о том, что их мозги всё ещё при них и решил, что ничего страшного не случится.

\- Как на счёт спарринга, Клинт? - ухмыльнувшись, предложила Романофф. - Этими маленькими ручками лук ты держать не сможешь, так хоть посмотрим на что ты способен на ринге.  
\- Не дразнись, - произнёс Клинт. 

Баки показалось, что в голосе Бартона проскользнули обиженные нотки, но быстро отделался от этой мысли. Клинт и Наташа всё время подкалывали друг друга, с чего бы ему теперь обижаться?

Барнс оглядел гостиную и понял, что все снова разбежались от него.

\- Не расстраивайся, Бак, всё будет хорошо, - Стив похлопал поникшего друга по пояснице, потому что не мог до плеча.  
\- Конечно, приятель, - кинул Барнс и услышал жуткие звуки, доносящиеся из живота его друга.  
\- Я хочу есть, - произнёс Роджерс и поплёлся на кухню.

Стив честно хотел сделать всё сам. Вот только не смог дотянуться до ручки холодильника, а пока подтаскивал туда стул, Баки уже взял готовку в свои руки. Барнс достал из холодильника несколько пластиковых контейнеров и разложил их по столу. Через две минуты перед ним уже стояла тарелка с несколькими огромными бутербродами, которую он подтолкнул к Роджерсу.

\- Не хочу, - Стив толкнул тарелку обратно.  
\- Ты сказал, что хочешь есть, - Баки поставил бутерброды ближе к другу. - Ешь.  
\- Я хочу гречку с грибной подливой, - возразил мальчик, отталкивая тарелку.  
\- Я такое не умею готовить, - нахмурился Барнс, в очередной раз возвращая тарелку к Стиву. - Ешь бутерброды.  
\- Не хочу, - Роджерс сильнее толкнул тарелку. Та проскользнула через весь стол и полетела на пол.  
\- Какого чёрта, Роджерс!? - прикрикнул Баки, смотря на кучу малу из осколков тарелки, хлеба, сыра и колбасы.

Барнс повернулся к другу, собираясь сделать выговор за его поведение и заставить убираться, и испуганно округлил глаза. Он понял, что надвигается в тот момент, когда нижняя губа Стива жалобно задёргалась. Роджерс выглядел так, будто и сам не понимал, что происходит, когда безудержно разревелся.

\- Стив, - испуганно произнёс Баки и замахал руками, не решаясь прикоснуться к другу.  
\- Не хочу .. б-бутерброды, - неистово вопил Роджерс. - Хочу гречку... с .. с подливой.  
\- Ладно, будет тебе гречка. Только успокойся, - Барнс положил ладони на худые плечи мальчика, надеясь успокоить того.  
\- Не трогай меня, - Стив беспорядочно замахал руками и Баки прилетело несколько ощутимых ударов по лицу и рукам.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - Барнс примирительно поднял руки и отошёл на два шага. - Только перестань реветь.  
\- Я н-не могууу, - шмыгая носом, ответил Роджерс.

Баки так и стоял с поднятыми руками, бездумно открывая и закрывая рот. Словно пытался сказать что-то, но не мог придумать, что именно. Он чувствовал себя таким слабым и беспомощным против этого капризничающего Стива и совершенно не знал, что должен делать в такой ситуации. В какой-то момент Баки понял, что его начинает одолевать паника и мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. Он же Зимний солдат! Он сможет справиться с ребёнком. Осталось только понять как именно это сделать.

\- Мистер Барнс, - раздался механический голос Джарвиса, - у нас экстренная ситуация.

Баки усмехнулся. Он как бы был в курсе.

\- Мистер Старк взорвал свою мастерскую, думаю, вам следует спуститься, - добавил дворецкий.

Баки тихо выругался и пошёл к лифту.

\- Сейчас вернусь, - сказал он ревущему Роджерсу, - постарайся успокоиться.  
\- Л-л-ладно, Б-бак.

Мастерская Старка была вся в дыму и Баки поморщился, вдыхая запах дыма. Стол Тони весь был залит довольно обильным слоем огнетушительной пены, рядом разъезжал довольный Дубина. Насколько Баки знал, это был первый раз, когда его навыки пожарника действительно понадобились.

\- Твою же мать! - выругался Старк, копавшийся в своих чертежах. 

Он сидел на полу за своим столом, окружённый кучей разных инструментов и бумаг с различными схемами. Кончики его волос немного подгорели, на правой скуле была маленькая ссадина, а на левом плече был довольно серьёзный кровоточащий порез. На маленьком тельце он выглядел чуть ли не смертельным.

\- Старк, - позвал его Баки.  
\- Заткнись! - прорычал Тони в ответ. - Просто заткнись! Не отвлекай меня! - гений бросил бумаги, которые держал, на пол, едва ли не разрывая их и сильно сжал свои виски. - Я не могу сосредоточиться. Это же бред какой-то! Я собрал свою первую плату в четыре года! А теперь не могу даже достаточно сконцентрироваться, чтобы просто просмотреть чертежи!  
\- Старк, - заговорил Барнс и, когда гений зарычал в ответ, добавил гораздо мягче: - Тони, почему бы тебе не подождать, пока Локи снимет заклятие. Вернёшься к работе позже.  
\- Моё время - деньги, солдатик, - отмахнулся Тони и вновь принялся за чертежи.  
\- Нам нужно обработать твою рану.  
\- Сама заживёт.

Баки глубоко вдохнул и про себя досчитал до десяти, беря себя в руки, а затем в несколько шагов преодолел разделяющее его с Тони расстояние и ловким движением закинул того к себе на плечо.

\- Эй, какого чёрта ты творишь!? - завопил Тони, колотя маленькими кулачками Баки по спине.  
\- Джарвис, ты не мог бы закрыть мастерскую мистера Старка до тех пор, пока с него не снимут заклятие? - спросил Барнс, очень надеясь на положительный ответ. 

Он не горел желанием присматривать за гением круглосуточно, чтобы не упустить момент, когда тот снова сбежит. Хотя, Баки мог прицепить его наручниками к батарее или столу, и тогда наблюдать за Старком стало бы весело. Баки усмехнулся своим фантазиям и нажал на кнопку лифта.

\- Конечно, мистер Барнс, - ответил дворецкий.  
\- Ты не посмеешь сделать этого, Джарвис, - прошипел Тони.  
\- Сэр, вы сами запрограммировали меня действовать в первую очередь в ваших интересах. Прямо сейчас нахождение в стенах мастерской может быть для вас губительным.  
\- Перепрограммирую.  
\- Боюсь, сейчас ваши угрозы не имеют почвы, сэр, - ответил Джарвис, намекая, что у Тони концентрации на подобное не хватит.

Старк злобно зарычал и снова двинул Барнса по спине.

\- Да пусти ты! 

Баки послушно поставил Тони на пол, когда они вошли в лифт и нажал на кнопку, собираясь вернуться не общий этаж.

\- Мистер Барнс, у нас экстренная ситуация, - произнёс Джарвис и Баки закатил глаза, удерживаясь от страдальческого стона. - Мистер Беннер пытается разрушить свою лабораторию. Думаю, вам стоит спуститься к нему.  
\- Ты останешься в лифте, - безапелляционным тоном произнёс Барнс. 

Он справедливо полагал, что малышу Тони не стоит приближаться к мини-Халку. А может быть, на Халка заклятие не подействовало и тогда он будет совсем не мини. Но тогда Старку тем более следовало бы держаться подальше. Да и Барнсу тоже.

\- Ладно, - легко согласился Тони.

Не будь Баки таким задолбавшимся, он бы обязательно сообразил, что Старк никогда не отступает так просто и, уж тем более, не позволяет командовать собой.

Баки вышел из лифта и бесшумно ступая, направился к лаборатории. К его счастью, заклятие что-то сделало с Брюсом и тот не стал обращаться полностью. Он стал чуточку больше в размерах и его кожа слегка позеленела, но в остальном он был нормальным. Насколько нормальным вообще можно было быть в их ситуации.

\- Брюс, - Баки вошёл в лабораторию с примирительно поднятыми руками, в тот момент, когда Беннер попытался кинуть стол в окно. Но у него это, к счастью, не получилось. Стол только перевернулся и всё. - Всё хорошо, Брюс. Давай уйдём отсюда.  
\- Не могу, - прорычал Беннер и схватился за волосы, - Я НЕ МОГУ!! - крикнул Брюс, упал на колени и забил кулаками по полу. Баки забоялся, как бы он себе не навредил.  
\- Брюс, - раздался голос малыша Тони из-за спины Барнса. 

Баки обернулся и страшно округлил глаза, надеясь, что Старк испугается и вернётся ждать в лифт, как ему и было велено.

\- Брюс, слушай меня, - продолжил говорить Тони, медленно приближаясь к Беннеру. - Это я, Тони. Всё хорошо, Брюс, ты можешь успокоиться.  
\- Я НЕ МОГУ! - заорал Беннер, подскочил на ноги и бросил в Тони стулом. 

Баки едва успел остановить тот в нескольких сантиметрах от лица гения и попытался задвинуть Тони к себе за спину, но тот только отмахнулся и продолжил идти к Брюсу.

\- Считай до одного, дружище, - произнёс Старк и Барнс понял, что подобное у них случается не впервые.  
\- Десять, - послушно произнёс Беннер, обхватил себя руками и впился пальцами в плечи. Вероятно, таким образом он сдерживал себя от разрушений, - девять, - прохрипел он и помотал головой, - восемь, семь, - Тони с каждой цифрой делал маленький шаг ближе к Брюсу и Баки следовал за ним. Просто на всякий случай.  
\- ..два, один, - наконец, произнёс Беннер.  
\- Лучше, приятель? - положив ладонь на мелко подрагивающее плечо друга, спросил Старк.  
\- Спасибо, - кивнул Беннер.  
\- Идём, - Тони помог Брюсу подняться и пошёл к лифту. - Наши лаборатории закрыты для нас в эти дни.

Стив успел успокоиться к их приходу, и теперь о недавней истерике сообщали только опухшие красные глаза и забитый соплями нос. Роджерс убирал последствия своего срыва, когда Баки прошествовал мимо него к шкафчику с аптечкой. 

Тони посопротивлялся для приличия, когда Барнс начал обрабатывать его рану, но почти сразу же послушно затих и только болезненно шипел, когда начинало слишком уж сильно щипать.

\- Мистер Барнс, - раздался голос Джарвиса, когда Баки уже успел расслабиться и наивно предположить, что неприятности закончились.  
\- У нас экстренная ситуация? - нервно усмехнулся солдат.  
\- Думаю, вам стоит спуститься в спортзал, пока мисс Романофф и мистер Бартон не поубивали друг друга.

Баки раздражённо вздохнул и устало потёр виски. Этот день уже почти свёл его с ума. Он дал указание детям сидеть смирно и ничего не поджигать, и спустился в спортзал, где на ринге сплелись в нелепый крендель Наташа и Клинт.

\- Ты первая ударила по настоящему! - крикнул Бартон и со всей силы дёрнул подругу за волосы.  
\- Нет, ты первый! - Наташа дёрнула головой и вцепилась зубами в предплечье мальчика.

Тот истошно завопил и ударил лбом ей по переносице. Наташа в ответ пнула Клинта по животу, тот скрутился на полу и дёрнул её за подол штанов, заставляя упасть рядом.

\- Какого хера вы тут устроили? - громогласности Баки в этот момент позавидовал бы даже Тор.  
\- Она дерётся! - Клинт обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Наташу.  
\- У нас тут спарринг, придурок! На нём нужно драться, - потирая ушибленный нос, возразила девочка.  
\- Наверх. Живо, - скомандовал Барнс.  
\- Ты нам не указ, - сморщившись, ответил Бартон и кажется еле удержался от того, чтобы показать язык.

Баки без лишних слов прошёл на ринг, схватил Наташу и Бартона за шиворот их футболок и потащил к лифту. Те ругались, шипели и пытались вывернуться из цепкой хватки, но детские силы и размеры их предавали. Барнсу пришлось зажать их в углу лифта, пока закрывались двери, потому что проказники так и норовили выпрыгнуть.

Баки, по-прежнему удерживая Клинта и Наташу за футболки, замер на пороге гостиной. Брюс уселся в углу, обхватив колени руками и качался из стороны в сторону. Стив сидел сгорбившись на диване, как старик, и снова ревел, а с кухни тянул сильный запах гари.

\- Ничего, старик, всё в порядке, - похлапывая друга по спине, говорил малыш Тони. - Мы все оказались в этом дерьме. Поплачь за нас всех.

Наблюдая эту картину, Барнс почувствовал как немного трогается умом. Снова. 

\- Что случилось? - стараясь сохранять спокойствие, спросил он.  
\- Я х-хотел есть, - виновато произнёс Стив, шмыгая носом. - А яйца з-з-загорелись, - Роджерс утёр мокрые глаза рукавом и произнёс слишком высоким голосом: - Т-ты говорил ничего н-не поджигать, а я ... я поджёг. Мне ... мне так ж-жаааль.  
\- Всё хорошо, Стив, успокойся, - сквозь зубы, процедил Баки.  
\- Он кухню поджёг, - засмеялся Клинт, вырываясь из хватки солдата. - Я тоже так хочу.  
\- Ты дебил, - прикрикнула Наташа и пнула его по коленке.  
\- Сама такая! - с пол оборота завёлся Бартон и ринулся к Нат.  
\- Хватит! - заорал Баки, растаскивая их в разные стороны. - Вы взрослые люди, а ведёте себя как тупые малолетки! - чувствуя как срывает крышу, продолжил ругаться Барнс. - Прижмите свои задницы в разных углах комнаты и заткнитесь все, наконец!

Баки проорался и, тяжело дыша от гнева, оглядел комнату. С разных сторон на него пялились пять пар испуганных глаз.

\- Я-то что сделал? - обиженно произнёс Тони, всхлипнул и бесшумно заревел.

По комнате эхом прокатились ещё четыре несчастных всхлипа и пятеро детей разревелись в унисон. Баки отпустил уже не сопротивляющихся Клинта и Наташу, вышел за двери и несколько раз приложился лбом о косяк. Он понятия не имел, что с одним-то ревущим членом команды делать, а теперь их было пятеро. 

Барнс простоял так несколько секунд, слушая как ревут обиженные дети и отчаянно пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Он уже решил, что эта битва будет проиграна. Но потом решил, что настало самое время пустить в ход тяжёлую артиллерию. Холодную артиллерию. Где-то в морозилке должен был быть стратегический запас мороженного.

Барнс прошёл через всю гостиную, умело игнорируя чужие взгляды и открыл морозилку. Там было целых семь ведёрок мороженного разных вкусов. Барнс достал все.

Он с громким стуком поставил свою добычу на стол, привлекая к себе внимание. Пять пар глаз обратились в его сторону и рыдания мгновенно утихли. Барнс с опаской наблюдал как со всех сторон на него медленно надвигаются малыши, больше напоминающие сейчас диких кошек на охоте.

\- Это нам? - приподняв бровь, поинтересовался Старк. Баки кивнул.  
\- Не понимаю, почему, но моё настроение стало лучше, - сдвинув брови к переносице произнёс Стив.

Все пятеро уселись за стол и подвинули к себе по ведру с мороженным. Клинт взял себе фисташковое, которое тут же отобрала Наташа. У них опять завязалась перепалка. Баки достал де тарелки и вывалил на каждую по половине ведёрка.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что этого не достаточно, чтобы утолить голод, - произнёс Роджерс, уплетая ванильное мороженное. - Только приглушит ненадолго.  
\- Закажем пиццу, - предложил Старк.  
\- Угу, - согласился Клинт, попытавшийся съесть слишком большой кусок мороженного. Он широко открыл рот и отчаянно пытался согреть кусочек дыханием.  
\- Я хочмнмнм, - Стив собирался что-то сказать, но тут же засунул ложку к себе в рот.  
\- Что? - переспросил Баки. Роджерс прикусил губу, сражаясь с собой.  
\- Хочу гречку, - всё же выпалил он и чуть тише добавил: - с грибной подливой.  
\- Будет тебе гречка, - устало произнёс Барнс и спрыгнул со стула. - Я собираюсь в магазин. А вы берёте мороженое, прижимаете свои заницы к дивану и смотрите какой-нибудь боевик, - скомандовал солдат и быстро вышел из кухни.

На самом деле в походе до магазина не было никакой нужды - холодильник и шкафы в кухне были забиты до отвала самыми разными продуктами. Баки просто нужен был небольшой перерыв. Вся эта абсурдная ситуация с детьми, которые на самом деле и не дети сводила его с ума. Но где-то на краю сознания Барнс отметил, что этот день нравится ему куда больше, чем его обычные дни в башне. Сегодня он не был один, сегодня Мстители нуждались в нём как никогда и, с тех пор как Баки получил свободу, он ещё никогда не чувствовал себя настолько живым.

Барнс подавил в себе желание пройти до башни его обычной длинной дорогой, потому что волновался, что те пятеро малолетних придурков опять чего-нибудь натворят. Но, к своему счастью, он обнаружил, что его приказа послушались, и дети сидели перед телевизором с уже пустыми ведёрками из под мороженного, и смотрели "Русалочку".

\- Джарвис сначала поставил "Трансформеров", - произнёс Стив, когда заметил вернувшегося друга, - но, оказалось, что нам теперь не нравятся "Трансформеры". Это странно, потому что я точно знаю, что это классный фильм, но смотреть его всё равно не могу.  
\- Это пройдёт, приятель, - ответил Баки, сгружая пакеты на стол.

Баки спросил у Джарвиса рецепт той самой подливы о которой так грезил Роджерс, ужаснулся её сложности и мужественно принялся за готовку.

\- Я хочу помочь, - произнёс Брюс, залезая на стул.  
\- Я сам, - ответил Барнс, полагая, что давать нож в руки нестабильному Беннеру не стоит.  
\- Но я хочу, - с нажимом повторил Брюс и Баки заметил как в уголках его глаз промелькнула зелень.  
\- Помой грибы, - тяжело вздохнув, попросил он.

Нарезать грибы Барнс принялся сам, всё же, с ножами он управлялся на отлично. А Брюсу поручил поставить вариться гречку. Баки не учёл, что грибы жарятся довольно долго, а дети были голодными, хоть и навернули по ведру мороженного. Через пол часа не выдержал Стив и завалился на кухню, спрашивая, когда будет ужин. Удовлетворившись ответом "через пол часа", он вернулся к просмотру "Русалочки". Вторым на кухню заявился Тони, через пять минут после Стива, и получил в ответ "двадцать пять минут". Третьим пришёл Клинт, почти сразу же после Старка. Тони тоже пришёл с ним, но в кухню не входил, а только подглядывал из-за двери. Посещения кухни участились в последние десять минут готовки, а в последние пять минут детки уже забыли о мультике и сидели за столом, ведя обратный отсчёт.

Стив, Наташа и Брюс с благодарностью приняли свои порции гречки с подливой, а Тони и Бартон поморщились. Барнс усмехнулся, наблюдая их недовольные лица и поставил на стол купленную пиццу. 

В процессе трапезы практически развязалась война едой - Старк ложкой почерпнул гречку из тарелки Стива и бросил её в Клинта, Наташа отсиживаться не стала и, в качестве мести за друга, кинула своим грибочком в Тони. Баки умудрился подавить конфликт в самом начале и был безмерно горд собой.

После ужина он отправил всех пятерых досматривать последние десять минут "Русалочки" и принялся за уборку. Когда он присоединился к своим товарищам по команде в гостиной, на экране снова была "Русалочка", только шла уже с самого начала. Барнс смирился с выбором детей и устроился на краешке дивана.

Он услышал первое мирное посапывание примерно через двадцать минут после начала мультфильма и обернулся, чтобы увидеть уснувшую в кресле Наташу. Ещё через три минуты вырубился Брюс, уснул прямо где сидел - на полу у дивана. Клинт перебрался к Наташе в кресло ещё через полторы минуты. Самыми стойкими оказались Стив и Тони, они сели с двух сторон от Баки и смотрели мультик ещё около пятнадцати минут, вжимаясь в тёплые бока Барнса и отчаянно борясь со слипающимися веками. 

У самого Баки сна ещё не в одном глазу не было - он ведь не превращался в ребёнка! - и он сумел досмотреть мультфильм до конца, а потом включил "Трансформеров" на самую маленькую громкость, чтобы не разбудить малышей.

Засыпая, окружённый теплом, Баки поймал себя на эгоистичном желании, чтобы Тор никогда не нашёл Локи.


	2. Day 2

Первый раз Баки проснулся, почувствовав холод на своих боках, когда Стив и Тони зашебуршились, просыпаясь, и куда-то ушли. Сначала, он подорвался, чтобы встать и приготовить детям завтрак, но вовремя сообразил, что эти дети вообще-то никакие не дети и, наверняка, смогут обойтись без него часик. 

Баки собирался доспать этот час. Потому что он так хотел, и он мог.

«Мне уже шестнадцать, я не ребёнок!» - эти крики разбудили Барнса во второй раз. 

Он нахмурился, припоминая, что слышал то же самое всего несколько часов назад.

«Не смей говорить со мной в таком тоне!» - раздался крик из телевизора.

\- Опять? - хриплым спросонья голосом пробормотал Баки и приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы взглянуть на Стива, сидящего на полу. Барнс откашлялся и заговорил уже нормальным голосом: - Ты смотришь её уже третий раз подряд.

\- Знаю, но не могу оторваться, - ответил Роджерс, не отводя взгляда от экрана.

\- Ты должен радоваться, что мы не превратились в двенадцатилеток, - Баки повернул голову, чтобы увидеть как Тони, высунув от усердия язык, разрисовывает его живую руку. Он водил по коже чёрным маркером поверх уже существующих рисунков, имитируя сочленения перчатки Железного человека. - А то пришлось бы тебе терпеть марафон "Сумерек".

\- Старк, что ты делаешь? - спросил Барнс, подняв бровь. 

Он не стал ругаться и одёргивать руку, запрещая Тони рисовать. Чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы не плакало.

\- Делаю тебя крутым, - усмехнулся Старк. Дерзкая ухмылочка смотрелась довольно комично на его детском личике. - Твоя бионическая рука тоже классно выглядит, но всё же не так классно как мой костюм.

\- Почему ты решил сделать меня крутым? - со смешком спросил Баки, наблюдая за Тони, сосредоточенным до крайности. 

Сегодняшний день казался Барнсу гораздо лучше предыдущего. Меньше истерик и слёз, больше улыбок и рисования.

\- Потому что Клинт и Наташа сделали тебя отстойным, - малыш Старк жестом указал на рисунки, поверх которых рисовал.

Вероятно, череп с зажатой в зубах розой и кинжал, пронзающий сердце - работа Наташи. А вот изображения интимной части мужского тела, корявого дракона и какашки - дело рук Клинта. Мысленно Барнс пообещал себе, что обязательно как-нибудь ему отомстит.

\- Я пытался их остановить, но у меня ничего не вышло, - произнёс Стив, продолжая наблюдать за действиями на экране.

\- Не так уж ты и пытался, - фыркнул Тони и заговорил заговорческим шёпотом, наклоняясь чуть ближе к Баки. - Он сказал: «оставьте его в покое». А они такие: «нет» - на этом всё и закончилось.

\- Ничего не могу поделать, - Роджерс пожал худенькими плечами, ничуть не раскаиваясь. - Моё чувство справедливости как-то притупилось.

Барнс тихонько рассмеялся. Он себе и представить не мог, что когда-нибудь услышит подобное от самого Стива Роджерса - отчаянного борца за свободу и равенство.

\- Кстати, о Наташе и Клинте, - вдруг спохватился Барнс и подскочил с дивана под недовольное цоканье Тони. - Где они?

\- Кажется, играют в прятки в вентиляции, - ответил Старк, задумчиво крутя маркер между пальцев. - Ой, - он нахмурился, когда случайно мазнул себя по подбородку. Тони посмотрела на чёрный маркер, оценивающе прищурился, и вдруг в глазах его засиял безумный огонёк, который появлялся каждый раз, когда Старку в голову приходила очередная гениальная идея. Он резко подскочил с места и умчался в сторону лестницы.

\- Тони, - Барнс хотел спросить, куда тот побежал, но мальчика уже и след простыл. - Джарвис, сообщи мне, если он будет делать что-нибудь опасное.

\- Разумеется, сэр.

Баки посмотрел на Стива, который казался загипнотизированным "Русалочкой", насмешливо покачал головой и поплёлся на кухню, намереваясь смыть художества со своей руки.

\- Что за .. - Барнс ненадолго завис у стола, заваленного многочисленными фантиками и упаковками от чипсов и печенек. 

\- Клинт заказывал завтрак, - крикнул из гостиной понятливый Роджерс. 

Баки попытался выбрать из кучи мусора ещё целую еду. Он ковырялся в шуршащих обёртках, выуживая из них шоколадные батончики и леденцы, но вскоре плюнул на это неблагодарное дело и смёл всё в мусорный пакет. Барнс открыл один из шкафов на кухне, чтобы сунуть в него добытые сладости и чуть не был похоронен под лавиной ромашкового чая, посыпавшегося на него. Вероятно, это был заказ Брюса.

Барнс кое-как запихал всё обратно, открыл тёплую воду и сунул руку под струю. Он старался. Старался изо всех сил - вылил на себя пол бутылки моющего средства и натёр губкой кожу до покраснения, - но чёртовы маркеры не поддавались. Баки казалось, что рисунки даже нисколько не поблекли. Он страдальчески простонал, гадая, почему детишкам не попались под руку нормальные маркеры, которые можно смыть просто плюнув на них. А потом подумал, что Клинт с Наташей сделали это специально. Потому что ... Ну, они ведь детишки.

Баки смирился со своей участью и ударил металлическими пальцами по крану, выключая воду. В животе у него громко заурчало, и Барнс полез в холодильник на поиски чего-нибудь съедобного. 

Он приготовил себе яичницу и тосты с жареным сыром, и уже уселся за стол, чтобы поесть, но тут же вспомнил, чем завтракали малыши Мстители. Баки отставил в сторону тарелку с горячим завтраком и достал из холодильника продуктов ещё на пять порций, про себя радуясь, что Стив теперь не ест за четверых. Хоть какая-то польза от этого заклятия.

Расставляя продукты на столе, Барнс подумал, что мог бы сначала поесть сам, а потом уже готовить для остальных, но, если быть честными, есть в компании было куда приятнее.

Клинт и Наташа, почувствовавшие аппетитный запах, первыми подтянулись на кухню. Точнее, не подтянулись, а вывалились из вентиляции прямо Баки на голову. Барнс отметил, что Бартон выглядит слишком побитым и потрёпанным. Видимо, ему опять прилетело от Наташи.

Следующим на кухне появился Брюс, которого к столу позвал Джарвис. Выглядел он куда умиротворённее, чем прошлым днём.

\- У меня не получалось сделать мои обычные упражнения, - недовольно поморщился Беннер, карабкаясь на стул. - Пришлось простить Джарвиса найти мне йогу для детей.

\- Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, - усмехнулся Старк и прошёл к столу вальяжной походкой.

Баки шлёпнул себя ладонью по лицу, когда увидел у него уже привычную всем эспаньолку, нарисованную тем самым не стираемым маркером.

\- Она даже не выглядит настоящей, - фыркнул Клинт и зашёлся в приступе смеха. - Ты выглядишь глупо.

\- Ты это говоришь, потому что не можешь выглядеть так же шикарно с нарисованной бородой, - ничуть не смутился Старк и взялся за свой тост. - Зависть - грех.

Баки даже не понял как так вышло, что он протянул живую руку и легонько треснул Тони по ладошке, не позволяя ему прикоснуться к завтраку. Пока что было нельзя. Стива не было.

\- Притронетесь к завтраку - свяжу, запру в чулане и не выпущу, пока не вернётся Тор, - произнёс Баки, сделав угрожающее выражение лица. 

В обычной ситуации на него и внимания бы не обратили, но сильно развитые детские инстинкты заставляли Мстителей послушно сложить ручки на коленях и ждать разрешения. 

\- Стив, идём завтракать, - Баки скрестил руки на груди и подпёр стену плечом. 

\- Ага, сейчас, - ответил Роджерс, не отрываясь от просмотра мультфильма.

\- Стив, - с нажимом повторил Барнс.

\- Да сейчас! - чуть повысив голос, ответил Роджерс. 

Баки мог бы оторвать его от телевизора силой, но тогда новой истерики было бы не избежать, и Барнс поступил более разумно. Он достал из кармана припрятанный леденец и помахал им перед лицом друга. Взрослый Роджерс никогда не говорил об этом, но Баки знал, что Стив начинает истекать слюной, стоит ему только услышать "яблочный чупа-чупс". Глаза мини-кэпа, засверкавшие счастливыми звёздочками, расширились, и он протянул дрожащую руку за сладостью, благоговейно выдохнув. Барнс победно усмехнулся и сунул леденец в карман. Стив поднял обиженный взгляд, и его рот приоткрылся от разочарования. Весь вид Роджерса говорил о том, что он не ожидал от лучшего друга такого предательства.

\- Получишь его, когда позавтракаешь, - произнёс Баки и развернулся в сторону кухни. Роджерс, стремительно рванувший к еде, чуть не сбил его с ног.

\- Я тоже хочу чупа-чупс, - захныкал Клинт.

\- Каждый получит чупа-чупс, если завтрак пройдёт без катастроф, - возвестил Барнс, усаживаясь на стул. - Можете приступать.

Малыши Мстители уплетали завтрак за обе щеки. Баки даже половину съесть не успел, а они уже облизывали свои тарелки. Барнс, как и обещал, раздал каждому по леденцу, и мог поклясться, что Роджерс немного прослезился. Клинт ликовал, потому что получил единственный со вкусом кока-колы. Наташа поглядывала на него как-то очень недобро. Она сунула в рот свой клубничный леденец и сомкнула челюсти. У Баки в нервной судороге задёргался правый глаз, когда он услышал с каким треском крошится конфетка у неё во рту. Их не так едят!

\- Ты вОда, - Бартон треснул Наташу по плечу и поспешил смотаться подальше.

Романофф на это почти никак не отреагировала. Она спокойно дожевала свой чупа-чупс, и только после этого отправилась за Клинтом. Стив к этому времени уже успел выскользнуть из кухни и вернуться к просмотру "Русалочки". Брюс заварил себе двухлитровый графин чая и ушёл в библиотеку. Тони, на удивление Барнса, остался помочь с уборкой. В процессе, он всё время пытался прилепить магнитики с холодильника на металлическую руку Баки. А когда посуда была вымыта и убрана, Тони уселся на стул, положил подбородок на стол и жалостливо посмотрел на Барнса.

\- Мне скучно, - протянул он, совершенно очаровательным образом, качая в воздухе короткими ножками.

\- Можем поиграть в Xbox, - предложил Баки с затаённой надеждой в голосе. Он ни раз видел как Старк играл с Клинтом, и ему тоже хотелось попробовать. Вот только его никогда не звали.

\- Эти пальцы не подходят для джойстика, - Тони расстроенно шмыгнул носом и его нижняя губа задрожала, а на глазах проступила влага. - Ненавижу эту детскую эмоциональность, - ударившись лбом о стол, произнёс он. - Думаешь, ПМС ощущается так же?

\- Понятия не имею, - клятвенно произнёс Барнс. Поддаваясь каким-то внутренним инстинктом, которые убеждали его успокоить плачущего ребёнка, Баки подошёл к Тони и потрепал его по волосам. - Не плачь. Тор скоро найдёт своего брата и всё станет как прежде. 

Баки сам чуть не разревелся от собственных слов. Он не хотел снова оставаться одиноким. Не хотел, чтобы было как раньше, ему нравилось так, как сейчас. 

\- Тебе бы помыться, - произнёс Барнс, пропуская сквозь пальцы тёмные сальные пряди.

\- Пойдёшь со мной? - Тони поднял на него молящий взгляд больших карих глаз и Баки застыл, офигевая. Тони Старк не мог просить его принять ванну вместе. - Не хочу один. Одному скучно.

\- Возьми Роджерса, - выкрутился Барнс. - Ему тоже ванна не помешает.

Старк воодушевлённо кивнул и рванул в гостиную. Он буквально за шиворот оттаскивал сопротивляющегося Стива от телевизора, а потом так же затащил его в ванную.

\- Трусы снимать не стану! - вопил Роджерс, хватаясь за последний оставшейся на нём предмет одежды, который так отчаянно пытался стянуть Тони.

\- Но в этом же суть ванны! Что ты в ней без одежды моешься! - Старку, в отличие от Стива, чувство стыда знакомо не было, и он стоял уже абсолютно голый, скрестив руки на груди и с вызовом смотрел на Роджерса. Тот упрямо поджал губы и посильнее ухватился за мягкую ткань. - Чего ты стесняешься, Роджерс? - закатил глаза Тони. - Мы все тут мужчины.

У Баки от этой абсурдной картины начала кружиться голова и он вышел из ванной. Потому что не мог иначе. Смотреть на четырёхлетнего самоуверенного Старка с нарисованной бородкой, называющим себя мужчиной, было выше его сил.

Барнс сделал шаг в сторону от ванной, но тут же вернулся, услышав быстрый вскрик и звук шлёпнувшейся о пол задницы. Тони сидел в ванной с болезненным выражением лица и потирал ушибленную пятую точку.

\- Я поскользнулся, - произнёс он в оправдание. - Вестибулярный аппарат у этого тела ни к чёрту.

Оставлять детей в ванной без присмотра было нельзя. Баки закатил глаза, закрыл дверь изнутри и устроился на бортике. Стив остался при своём и залез в ванную в трусах. Первые пару минут они просто сидели и понятия не имели, чем им заниматься.

\- Значит так, - не вытерпел Тони, - ни на какие вопросы я отвечать не стану. И мы все забудем о том, что сейчас произойдёт, как только покинем эти стены. 

Он указал пальцем на один из шкафов, давая Барнсу указания. В ванной наступил неловкий момент молчания, когда Баки достал коробку с маленькими фигурками Мстителей. Наверное, Барнсу стоило бы задуматься, на кой чёрт Тони в ванной вообще нужны эти фигурки, но единственным, что его беспокоило в тот момент, был факт, что у Старка есть фигурки всех, кроме Зимнего солдата.

\- Кем ты хочешь быть? - высыпая игрушки в воду, спросил Старк у Стива. Тот потянулся за фигуркой Капитана Америка, но Тони перехватил её раньше. - Это моя.

\- Тогда я буду Железным человеком, - решил Роджерс.

\- Я беру Халка в свою команду, - произнёс Тони, подтягивая к себе зелёную фигурку.

\- Тогда Тор будет со мной. И я возьму Наташу.

\- Так и знал, - фыркнул Старк, вытаскивая и воды кукольного Клинта. 

\- Мистер Барнс, у нас экстренная ситуация, - произнёс Джарвис, разрушая идиллию. - Мистер Бартон и мисс Романофф дерутся на лестничной площадке между шестьдесят первым и шестьдесят вторым этажами.

\- Не убейтесь тут, - попросил Баки, выбегая из ванны. А он-то наивно полагал, что сегодня обойдётся без катастроф.

Увиденная Барнсом картина, довела бы до обморока любого социального работника. Клинт лежал лицом вниз, распластавшись звёздочкой по полу, а Наташа восседала у него на спине и держала за волосы. На какое-то мгновение, Барнсу показалось, что она в самом деле собирается шарахнуть Бартона лицом об пол. Причину конфликта Баки заметил сразу же - в руке Романофф был чупа-чупс со вкусом кока-колы.

\- Отдай! - кричал Клинт, махая руками и ногами в попытке выбраться. - Это мой!  
\- Я тоже хотела с кока-колой! Ты его у меня из под носа забрал.  
\- Кто успел - тот и съел!  
\- Вот я его сейчас и съем.

Баки подошёл к Наташе со спины и одним движением вытащил леденец из её цепких пальцев.

\- Свой ты уже съела, - строго произнёс он.  
\- Не твоё дело! - Романофф вскочила на ноги и попыталась вернуть сладость. Баки поднял руку повыше.  
\- Ты его не получишь, - нахмурился он.

Наташа злобно зарычала, топнула с чувством ногой по полу и убежала вверх по лестнице. Клинт с расстроенным видом поднялся на ноги, принял свой чупа-чупс из рук Баки и печально посмотрел в след подруге. 

\- Пойду найду её, - произнёс Бартон с видом побитого щенка и, еле переставляя ноги, пошёл вверх по лестнице.

Баки потёр переносицу большим и указательным пальцем и устало выдохнул. Он надеялся, что на сегодняшний день конфликты были исчерпаны. Он вернулся в ванную, где Стив и Тони устроили уже целое противостояние, и уселся на своём прежнем месте, наблюдая за ними.

Новая игра надоела Тони и Стиву только спустя два часа и Баки пришлось помогать мыться им обоим, потому что, как сказал Тони: «эти ручки слишком короткие, чтобы хорошо вымыть голову». Чистых детских вещей ни у кого не было и Роджерсу со Старком пришлось кутаться в футболки Тони, потому что это была самая маленькая одежда в башне. Они хотели было одолжить пару маек у Наташи, но потом решили, что она будет не слишком довольна и отомстит, когда снимут заклятие.

Роджерс после купания сразу же вернулся в гостиную, чуть не свалившись на пол несколько раз, путаясь в огромной футболке. А Тони прошествовал к холодильнику за пакетом сока. Звуки грома на вертолётной площадке раздались одновременно с тем как запели матросы из мультика. Баки порадовался, что по крайней мере, ему не придётся смотреть "Русалочку" в четвёртый раз.

\- Друзья мои, - прогремел Тор с порога, прошёл в гостиную и потянул за собой, обиженного на весь мир, Локи. - Собирайте нашу великую команду. Я привёл своего брата.

\- Да мы видим, - без особого энтузиазма в голосе, произнёс Баки.

\- Знаете, я уже давно не читал "Винни Пуха" с таким интересом, - сказал Брюс, проходя в комнату.

И тут же за ним следом, плелись помирившиеся Клинт и Наташа - последняя грызла чупа-чупс со вкусом колы. 

\- Давай, колдуй, - раскинув руки в стороны, произнёс Бартон. 

\- Встаньте поближе, - попросил Локи.

Все пятеро поспешили исполнить просьбу и встали настолько вплотную, насколько могли. Лафейсон взмахнул в воздухе руками и что-то зашептал. Зелёный туман, словно удав, начал обвиваться вокруг группы из пяти маленьких Мстителей и как только скрыл детей полностью, испарился. А перед Баки стояли уже совершенно нормальные Мстители. Ну, относительно нормальные. Футболки Роджерса и Старка увеличились вместе с ними и выглядели на взрослых мужчинах как слишком свободные платья.

\- Как же хорошо, - простонал Тони, потягиваясь и разминая тело. - Теперь-то мне можно вернуться в мастерскую? - задал риторический вопрос Старк и, не дожидаясь ответа, пошёл к лифту.

\- Думаю, мне тоже стоит зайти в лабораторию, - поплёлся за ним Брюс. - Оценить ущерб.

\- Как на счёт нормального спарринга? - выгнув бровь, спросила Наташа.

\- Теперь тебе не победить, - усмехнулся Клинт, разминая запястья. 

Брюс придержал для них двери лифта и, как только все четверо скрылись, заговорил Тор:

\- К сожалению, я вынужден на время покинуть вас, друзья мои. Я должен вернуть Локи в Асгард, чтобы он мог предстать перед судом и ответить за все шалости, что успел натворить, пока я его ловил.

\- Удачи, - пожелал ему на прощание Стив. 

Баки осмотрел опустевшую гостиную и поник. Вот и всё, вот все и разбежались. Снова. Он бросил взгляд на свою изрисованную руку и одёрнул рукав толстовки. Веселье кончилось.

\- Эй, Бак, ты чего? - спросил Роджерс, заметив как сник его друг.

\- Пойду прогуляюсь, - ответил Баки и поспешил сбежать из башни.

Он дошёл до того магазичика с приветливой продавщицей, надеясь, что она снова будет там и он сможет позвать её на свидание - других-то дел у него теперь не было. На везение Барнса, девушка действительно была за кассой и улыбалась каждому покупателю. Баки стоял в очереди, ожидая, что и ему она сейчас улыбнётся, но этого не произошло. Стоило девушке увидеть Барнса и на смену улыбке пришла какая-то взволнованная гримаса. Та, с которой обычно смотрят на смертельно больных людей. Не мог же Баки выглядеть настолько плохо!

«Ну и ладно, - думал Баки, - проведу день в спортзале, а вечером завалюсь на диван перед телеком. Это будет весело.»

***

Вечером Мстители устроили междусобойчик в честь возвращения в свои тела, а Баки как и всегда засел у себя в комнате. 

\- Стив, сколько раз говорить, что я не хочу.. - хотел было выдать раздражённую триаду Барнс, когда услышал как открывается дверь в его комнату. Роджерс вечно пытался вытащить его на эти вечеринки, где ему не были рады.

\- А вот и не Стив, - пьяно засмеялся Тони, усаживаясь рядом с ним на кровать.

\- Стив сейчас вообще вряд ли может думать о чём-то, кроме шеста, - добавил Клинт, усаживаясь с другой стороны.

\- Тор напоил его этой адской выпивкой из Асгарда, - фыркнул Старк, поднялся на ноги и потянул Барнса за руку. - Видел бы ты, что там твой Роджерс сейчас вытворяет.

Баки не сразу понял, что его тащат к выходу, а когда понял, остановился на пороге комнаты.

\- Чего застрял? - обернувшись, спросил Клинт. - Только тебя ждём.

Завалиться перед телеком Барнсу никто не дал, а он был и не против.

***

Через несколько дней Баки застал Старка в гостиной, когда тот распаковывал какую-то посылку. Застуканный Тони попытался спрятать своё приобретение за спиной, но Барнс всё равно успел рассмотреть фигурку Зимнего Солдата в его руках. 


End file.
